The invention relates to the field of accessory mounts. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for removably attaching accessories to an extendable shaft, such as the shaft of a music stand.
Music stands have been used for years by musicians, conductors, students and others to support sheet music during lessons, practice and performance. The desk of the music stand is also often used to hold writing implements, batons, instrument parts and the like, although most music stands are not designed to accommodate such accessories. The presence of accessories on the music desk impedes the turning of pages, upsets the balance of the music stand, and generally clutters the desk surface. An alternative is to place the various accessories on the floor or on a nearby chair. However, such action increases the risk of damaging or losing the accessories.
As a result of the need for a safe place to store accessories within reach of a user of a music stand, several attempts have been made to provide storage devices for attachment to a music stand. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,743 to Morris (1981) provides a music stand tray accessory that is removably attachable to the lip of a music desk. U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,890 to Biasini (1996) provides a string instrument holder for suspending a stringed instrument from the lip of a music desk. Others have provided accessory holders that attach to the shaft of the music stand. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,722 to Teig (1986) discloses a mute holder that is removably attachable to the shaft of a music stand using a pair of friction clips. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 276,779 to Gomez (1984) discloses an ornamental design for a music stand accessory tray. The accessory tray of the ""779 patent is secured to the shaft of a music stand with a clamp.
Despite the improvements provided by the above noted patents, a need remains for an accessory mount for a music stand. In particular, a need exists for an accessory mount that can be engaged and removed quickly, easily, and with a minimum of adjustments. An additional need exists for an accessory mount that attaches to a music stand in a way that does not upset the balance of the music stand. Another need exists for an accessory mount for a music stand that will not slide down the shaft of the music stand when downward force is applied to the accessory. Furthermore, a need exists for an accessory mount for a music stand that does not scratch, crush, or otherwise damage the music stand. Furthermore, a need exists for an accessory mount for a music stand that can be used in combination with a variety of accessories.
The invention is an accessory mount for removably securing an accessory to an extendable shaft, where the extendable shaft includes a stationary shaft and a telescoping shaft. The accessory mount includes a sleeve having an interior surface with an interior diameter and an upper edge. A collar is provided proximate the upper edge of the interior surface. The diameter of the collar is less than the interior diameter of the sleeve. The collar includes a lip for supporting the accessory mount on the stationary shaft of the extendable shaft. A longitudinal opening is provided in the sleeve, and an accessory attachment point is provided on the sleeve for receiving the accessory.
In an embodiment, the interior surface of the sleeve is sized to closely fit the stationary shaft of the extendable shaft.
In an additional embodiment, the collar is sized to closely fit the telescoping shaft of the extendable shaft.
In a further embodiment, the accessory attachment point is a substantially rectangular cross member that is substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the sleeve.
In another embodiment, the accessory attachment point is a ledge extending perpendicularly from the sleeve.
In an additional embodiment, the accessory mount further includes an accessory, such as a string instrument holder, mute holder, or accessory tray attached to the attachment point of the accessory mount.
The invention provides an accessory mount that is quickly and easily installed on an extendable shaft, such as the shaft of a music stand. The accessory mount can be installed without tools or adjustments, and will not slide down the extendable shaft. Additionally, the accessory mount will not mar the extendable shaft on which it is installed. An additional benefit of the accessory mount of the present invention is that it can be used to secure a variety of accessories to an extendable shaft.